As an increasing number of genes are isolated and developed for the expression of a wide array of useful polypeptide drugs, there is an increasing need to enhance the efficiencies and economies of the process. It is advantageous to obtain such polypeptides from mammalian cells since such polypeptides or proteins are generally correctly folded, appropriately modified and completely functional, often in marked contrast to those proteins as expressed in bacterial cells.
When large amounts of product are required, it is necessary to identify cell clones in which the vector sequences are maintained (i.e., retained) during cell proliferation. Such stable vector maintenance can be achieved either as a consequence of integration of the vector into the DNA of the host cell or by use of a viral replicon such as bovine papillomavirus (BPV).
The use of viral vectors such as BPV-based vectors for the generation of stable cell lines expressing large amounts of a recombinant protein has been successful in some cases; however, the use of viral vectors is limited by the fact that the viral vectors are restricted in the cell types in which they can replicate. Furthermore expression levels and episomal maintenance of the viral vector can be influenced by the DNA sequences inserted into the vector.
Where the vector has been integrated into the genomic DNA of the host cell to improve stability, the copy number of the vector DNA, and concomitantly the amount of product which could be expressed, can be increased by selecting for cell lines in which the vector sequences have been amplified after integration into the DNA of the host cell.
A known method for carrying out such a selection procedure is to transform a host cell with a vector comprising a DNA sequence which encodes an enzyme which is inhibited by a known drug. The vector may also comprise a DNA sequence which encodes a desired protein. Alternatively the host cell may be co-transformed with a second vector which comprises the DNA sequence which encodes the desired protein.
The transformed or co-transformed host cells are then cultured in increasing concentrations of the known drug hereby selecting drug-resistant cells. It has been found that one common mechanism leading to the appearance of mutant cells which can survive in the increased concentrations of the otherwise toxic drug is the over-production of the enzyme which is inhibited by the drug. This most commonly results from increased levels of its particular MRNA, which in turn is frequently caused by amplification of vector DNA and hence gene copies.
It has also been found that when drug resistance is caused by an increase in copy number of the vector DNA encoding the inhibitable enzyme, there is a concomitant increase in the copy number of the vector DNA encoding the desired protein in the DNA of the host cell. There is thus an increased level of production of the desired protein.
The most commonly used system for such co-amplification uses dihydrofolate reductase (DHFR) as the inhibitable enzyme. This enzyme can be inhibited by the drug methotrexate (MTX). To achieve co-amplification, a host cell which lacks an active gene which encodes DHFR is either transformed with a vector which comprises DNA sequences encoding DHFR and a desired protein or co-transformed with a vector comprising a DNA sequence encoding DHFR and a vector comprising a DNA sequence encoding the desired protein. The transformed or co-transformed host cells are cultured in media containing increasing levels of MTX, and those cell lines which survive are selected.
The co-amplification systems which are presently available suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, it is generally necessary to use a host cell which lacks an active gene encoding the enzyme which can be inhibited. This tends to limit the number of cell lines which can be used with any particular co-amplification system.
For instance, there are at present, only two cell lines known which lack the gene encoding DHFR and both of these cell lines are derivatives of the CHO-K1 cell line. These DHFR.sup.- CHO cell lines cannot be used to express certain protein products at high levels because CHO cells lack specialized postranslational modification pathways. For example, the production of functional human protein C requires that the cell possess the vitamin K-dependent y-carboxylation pathway; CHO cells cannot properly modify the human protein C protein [Walls et al., (1989) Gene 81:139].
Attempts to use DHFR genes as dominant selectable markers in other cell lines (i.e., cell lines synthesizing wild type levels of DHFR) has not proved satisfactory. For instance, a MTX-resistant mutant DHFR or a DHFR gene under the control of a very strong promoter can act as a dominant selectable marker in certain cell types but such high concentrations of MTX are required that it has not been possible to achieve high copy numbers by selection for gene amplification using current methodologies.
Another approach to allow the use of DHFR as a dominant selectable marker in DHFR.sup.+ cell lines is the use of both the DHFR gene and a gene encoding a selectable marker, such as the hygromycin phosphotransferase (hyg) gene, in addition to the gene of interest [Walls, et al. (1989), supra]. This approach is used to circumvent the problem of amplification of the endogenous dhfr gene during selection with MTX. The cells are transfected with DNA encoding the three genes and the cells are first selected for their ability to grow in hygromycin. The cells are then selected for the ability to grow in increasing concentrations of MTX. While this approach allows for the co-amplification of genes in dhfr.sup.+ cell lines, present protocols show that the dhfr gene is amplified to a higher degree than the gene of interest with successive rounds of amplification (i.e., stepwise increases in MTX concentration). For example, in several amplified clones the dhfr gene was present at approximately 100 copies while the gene of interest was present at only 20 copies.
Clearly, the art needs improved methods which would consistently provide for the coincidental amplification of the amplifiable marker and the gene of interest in a variety of cell lines. Furthermore, the art needs a means of amplfying DNA sequences of interest which is efficient, reproducible and which is not limited to the use of specialized enzyme deficient host cell lines or to a limited number of cell lines.
Improved methods which consistently provide for the coincidental amplification of the amplifiable marker and the gene of interest in a variety of cell lines and which are efficient and reproducible would allow the production of custom tumor-specific vaccines on a scale commensurate with patient demand. Current methods for producing custom tumor vaccines for the treatment of B-cell lymphoma are insufficient to meet current and anticipated future demand.